wikihammer40kfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Dante
Dante o Cervan Dante és l'actual Senyor del Capítol dels Àngels Sagnants, i porta dirigint el capítol des de fa 1100 anys estandars.Dante és el Marine Espacial vivent més vell en l'imperi (excloent els Dreadnoughts) Biografia Infantesa Dante va néixer en la segona lluna de Baal i cresqué enmig de la radiació i la malnutrició. Quan formà part de les proves dels clans a la Plaça del Desafiament, ell no mostrà cap promesa, però no obstant va sobreviure. Llavors el van reclutar com a Aspirant. Germà de Batalla Durant la seva transformació com a Marine Espacial, després que es va beure la llavor genètica sintetitzada amb la sang de Sanguinius, ell caigué en un coma d'un any i durant tot aquell temps es diu que cridà els noms dels Primarques caiguts, els déus obscurs, i dimonis llargament destruïts. Després del seu despertar Dante va ésser entrenat com un germà de batalla i formà part de la campanya coneguda com la [[Insurrecció de Kallius|'Insurrecció de Kallius']] (M40). La campanya va ocassionar la mort de tots els capitans excepte el mateix Dante. Els capellans i els sacerdots sanguinaris en una reunió acordaren que Dante sigués el nou Senyor del Capítol. Senyor del Capítol Com a Senyor del Capítol Dante ha liderat els Àngels Sagnants a multitud de grans victòries, des les campanyes en Ultima Macharia fins a l'Alliberació de Canau. Ell partí per la meitat el despiadat Skarbrand a les Portes del Pandemonium i expulsà els orcos dels dotze planetes de Blackfang.3 La seva major victòria fou la Segona Guerra d'Armageddon on liderà els defensors contra les hordes del Waaagh! Ghazghkull. Allà dirigí una força d'atac contra els orcos que atacaven la Colmena Acheron. I en l'estadi final de la guerra, Dante acabà amb l'exercit orc en l'assalt amb càpsules de Desembarc en la Colmena Tartarus i expulsa els supervivents als deserts de cendra i a les jungles. Personalitat La seva personalitat i la seva presència inspira les seves tropes a cometre actes de valor que inclòs per un marine espacial són extraordinàries. La seva reputació fou tan immensa que durant la Segona Guerra d'Armageddon fou escollit unànimament pels comandants dels altres capítols participants (les Salamandres i els Ultramarines). Com a líder, Dante és completament valent i ple d'iniciativa. És un expert comandant que aprofita qualsevol error de l'enemic per explotar-lo al màxim. Té la reputació de liderar des del front i es troba sovint present en el llocs més caòtics i ferotges de la batalla. Dante és una llegenda no sols en els Àngels Sagnants sinó en tots els ciutadans de l'Imperi, els quals el veuen com un salvador, un heroi d'armadura daurada que descendeix per salvar-los en l'hora més fosca. En els últims dies del 41 Mil·lenni, herois com Dante són punts de llum en la creixent obscuritat i es manté com a fort defensor de la Humanitat contra els seus enemics . Accions Notables Equipament La servoarmadura de Dante incorpora una màscara de mort daurada molt decorada sota el seu Halo de Ferro coneguda com la Màscara Mortuòria de Sanguinius, que es diu que el propi Snguinius l'utilitza i que té marcat els seus terribles rasgues. Cites cèlebres Galeria Llegir més Fonts Extret, traduït i adaptat del Lexicanum, Wikihammer 40k UK i Wikihammer 40k ESP. * Codex: Blood Angels (3rd Edition), Citation * Codex: Blood Angels (4th Edition), pg. 6 * Blood Angels Character focus at Games Workshop (last accessed 14 April 2015) * Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition), pg. 53 * Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Dante (Background Book) Categoria:Àngels Sagnants